1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large-size tiling mode display device and a fabrication method thereof that can reduce the size of non-display areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among display devices for displaying image information on a screen, a Braun tube display device (or CRT: cathode ray tube) has generally been used. However, the CRT has several disadvantages such as its large size and weight when considering its display area. Accordingly, a flat panel display device, which can be easily used anywhere due to its slimness, has been developed, and is gradually substituting the Braun tube display device. Specifically, a liquid crystal display device (LCD) has an excellent resolution than other flat panel display devices, and the response time of the LCD device has become almost as fast as the Braun tube display device, when displaying moving pictures.
The principles of the optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystal are employed in driving such a LCD device. Because liquid crystal has an elongate structure, it has a direction of a molecule array. The direction of the molecule array can be controlled by artificially applying an electric field to the liquid crystal. When the direction of the molecule array is controlled by such an electric field, light is refracted in the direction of the molecule array due to the optical anisotropy of the liquid crystal, thereby displaying images.
Among the various types of the LCD device, there is a tiling mode LCD device, in which a plurality of LCD panels arrayed and connected to each other operate as one large display device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a tiling mode large display device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the tiling mode large display device has a first LCD panel (A) and a second LCD panel (B). Here, the LCD panels (A) and (B) are connected to each other with a junction region (M) provided therebetween. The junction region (M) occupies a predetermined space, and is a non-display region in which images are not displayed during the operation. Accordingly, it is desirable that the size of the junction region (M) be reduced.
FIGS. 2A to 2E are views illustrating a method of fabricating the tiling mode display device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a lower substrate 100 is prepared to form a LCD panel. Then, a seal pattern 101 is formed at an outer part of the lower substrate 100, and a liquid crystal injection hole is provided at a predetermined position to inject a liquid crystal, as shown in FIG. 2B. Next, as shown in FIG. 2C, a upper substrate 110 is attached to the lower substrate 100, and the liquid crystal is injected between the upper and lower substrates through the injection hole to form a LCD panel (A). After that, as shown in FIG. 2D, an adhesion member 150 is provided at one side surface of the LCD panel (A). Next, another LCD panel (B) formed through the processes described in FIGS. 2A to 2C is connected to the LCD panel (A) by the adhesion member 150, thereby forming one large-size tiling mode display device, as shown in FIG. 2E.
FIG. 3 is a schematic sectional view taken along the line I-I′ in FIG. 2E.
Referring to FIG. 3, the first LCD panel (A) and the second LCD panel (B) are connected to each other by the adhesion member 150, and each of the seal patterns 101 is formed on the respective LCD panel. Accordingly, the large-size tiling mode display device having the first LCD panel (A) and the second LCD panel (B) has a junction region (M), which is in a non-display region and almost extends to the regions of the seal pattern 101 and the adhesion member 150.
Accordingly, studies are in progress on an adhesion processing technology to reduce the size of the junction region, which is a non-display region of the large display device, and to enhance the adhesion between the LCD panels.